listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of gadgets from Totally Spies!
Gadgets used solely by Jerry *;G.L.A.D.I.S.: Gadget Lending And Distribution Interactive System. Debuted in season 3, GLADIS is Jerry's artificially intelligent assistant. It is integrated into the headquarters building, Jerry's office (in the form of a spheroidal robot with arms and a camera), and even, in one episode, the Spies' home. Jerry created it (or her; her voice is that of a synthesised female), using the neural patterns of a super-intelligent criminal with all the evil synapses (supposedly) removed, and therefore it seems to have its own personality. However, after cranberry juice was spilt on its office presence, the remaining evil patterns were brought out by cranberry juice (The Brain, the criminal its thought patterns were derived from, was allergic to it), causing it to behave psychotically. (However, in an episode in the previous seasons, Jerry had a human assistant named Dina). GLADIS is strongly reminiscent, in look and voice, of another computer named Shirka featured in the animated series Ulysses 31. *;Jerry's "Wallet": An "adult" counterpart to the Compowder/X-Powder, it has the communication functions of a normal Compowder, but is disguised as a wallet. Jerry's mother once caught him "talking into his wallet", and attributed it to a lack of parental guidance. *A fold-up scooter. *A pair of extra-strong earmuffs. Standard issue gadgets These gadgets are standard issue and are therefore never described/vended by Jerry/GLADIS. They are sometimes replaced with superior, mission-specific versions. *;Compowder/X-Powder: The Compowder is the communications device used by the Spies when talking to Jerry, his associates or, rarely, other teens. It resembles a make-up kit, hence the name (powder puff). Along with other changes to the show from Season Three, the Compowder was recolored purple and upgraded into the X-Powder, which added the ability to instantly change outfits; it has therefore since been used for disguises and to change the girls into their spy uniforms (whereas before the costume changes were unseen). It can also change the appearance of vehicles so it is assumed it can change the appearance of anything compatible (ie made by WOOHP). Another new feature is that when the girls talk to people, they show up as holograms, instead of on the screen. It is shown that in addition to its features used for spying it can also be used to play videos, listen to music, and be used as a pager and cell phone. It should be noted that Alex has broken her Compowder/X-Powder many times. *;Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts: A silver, metallic belt that launches its heart-shaped beltbuckle with an attached cable. The buckle seems to be able to stick to any surface. It was originally a mission-specific gadget, but after its first appearance it became standard-issue. It is sometimes replaced with a superior (or simply more fashionable) belt. *;Spy suits: The three Spies, when disguises are not required, often use these standard-issue catsuits. They are colour-coded for each spy: red for Clover, green for Sam, yellow for Alex, sky blue for the trainee Britney in "Alex Quits", dark blue for Alex's mother Carmen, aqua green for Sam's mother Gaby, hot pink for Clover's mother Stella, and purple for Mandy in one of the episodes (i.e., Evil Coffee Shop Much?). They are often used in conjunction with the Jetpack Backpacks when moving from one area to the next. *;Jet Pack Back Pack:A pink, heart-shaped back pack that, like a rocket, flies the spies to different places. It is attached to their back and sprouts small wings when they take off and also can store objects like a regular back pack. In the 3rd season, was upgraded to a metalic purple backpack, that has a pair of wings(in resemblance to an airplane) when used. It has since been a standard issue gadget. Communication *;Earring Microphone Communicators: The earrings allow the girls to talk to each other when they are separated or when their communicators don't work. It can also pick up sound from far away distances. A banana-shaped version has also been used. Transport *;Jetpack Backpacks: These are used in many missions to ease transport from place to place. They often have a finite fuel resource, which makes them of limited use in chases. They also have turbo speed modes, which can be used, above all, to blast open doors. In Season three, they are upgraded, hence the change in appearance. The newer version is coloured purple, includes wings and look less cloth-like when not in use. *;Parachute Backpacks: Used in the first two seasons, it looked like the jet pack but had a Parachute inside. *;U.P.W.A.T.I.: Underwater Power Walking Apparatus That's Inconspicuous. As the name suggests, it is a gadget used for walking/swimming underwater. As well as being featured in three episodes, it also has its own running joke ("Up-whatty?") *;K.I.R.T.T.: The K.I.R.T.T. (pronounced KURT) is a road vehicle capable of transforming into any wheeled vehicle. At first disliked by the spies (as it is presented in its incognito mode (a dilapidated brown 70's-esque car)), they soon discover its abilities and start to like it. The name could be a possible reference to the car, KITT, that Michael Knight drives in Knight Rider. *;R.A.T.V.A.T.: Rugged All-Terrain Vehicle and Tunneler. Used in a few episodes, including "Queen For A Day". The RATVAT is a large all-terrain vehicle with a drill mounted on the front, used for digging under the ground. *;Time Machine: Used by Boogie Gus to travel back in time to try and stop Jerry from creating WOOHP. A new time machine is seen in an episode where the spies accidentally sent themselves into the future where Mandy ruled the world. *;Head-For-Cover Hover Boards: That gadget is like motor powered surf board that can be used without the waves in episodes like Stuck in the Middle Ages with You, Evil Coffee Shop Much? and Beauty is Skin Deep as well. *;HeliJet: Used in the episode "Fugitives" the Helijet is like a cross between a helicopter and a jet. The spies used it to escape Jerry Clothing *;Pogo-Bounce Sandals: Sandals that allow the girls to spring upward. Used in "Stuck in the Middle Ages with You" and "A Star is Born part 2." *;Suction Cup-Bottomed Gogo Boots: Identical in looks to the spies' standard footwear, but fitted with suction pads, allowing the wearer to stand on ceilings or walk on walls. *;Just-Sticky-Enough Gloves: Gloves that allow the spies to stick to any surface. For example, the spies often use them to sit unnoticed on a ceiling and gather vital information based on what is going on below. This gadget is less than perfect, as it is often remarked by the spies that the gloves "aren't sticky enough" or are "more like too sticky." In the episode "Man or Machine?", the girls spy on a person posing as the emperor of Japan, but the gloves lose their stickiness, causing the spies to fall from the ceiling and get caught. On the other hand, in "It's How You Play the Game", the girls are caught as they're eavesdropping on the villains' conversation, but Alex's glove stayed stuck the ceiling for too long, delaying her escape. *;Cat Fight Gloves: Gloves with retractable claws; can be used in scaling walls. *;M-Ray Contact Lenses (in aquamarine): Contact lenses that allow the user to see through objects. When first introduced, they only worked on metal. Currently, the user can use them to see the outlines of people when looking at nonmetal objects. They are often kept in a case in the Com-powder/X-powder. When activated, contrary to their name, they turn red. *;Drill Heel Boots: A pair of boots with a drill hidden in the heel, used for digging. When not in use, they look identical to the spies' standard footwear. *;Press-On Sticky Fingers: A form of nail polish that allows the user to stick to anything that her hands touch. *;Macramé Belt: A belt that makes the wearer resistant to being frozen from the belt up. *;T.H.I.R.D.: This is a ring only used on one episode that allows the wearer to record what's going on around them. *;Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses: These glasses are used to detect motion and heat. They are usually used when the M-Ray Contact Lenses can't be of any service. *;Antigravity Propulsion Rings: This gadget is a ring that allows the wearer to defy gravity. *;Tortoiseshell Magnifying Shades: This gadget allows the girls to magnify what they want to see. *;Second Skin: A skin-tight outfit worn of the spy-wear that repels, resists, and releases any exterior substance. *;Hologram Projecting Mood Rings: Allows the girls to project hallographic images of themselves, to fool dimwitted villains. *;Cashmere Sweaters: A light purple sleeveless-sweater, made of cashmere. The spies can use the cashmere as an inflatable landing pad or to prevent freezing, as it absorbs. *;Anti-Hypnosis Contacts: Used in "Sis KaBOOM Ba!", the anti-hypnosis contacts allowed the wearer to be resistant to hypnosis. Infiltration and Attack *;Laser Lipstick: A laser disguised as a stick of lipstick. It is used a lot in the first two seasons but seems to have fallen out of use since in favor of the nailfile. A ghost-fighting weapon much like it has been used at least once in Danny Phantom. A reference to spy gadgets in the Bond movies. Mainly used for cutting through bars to escape or break-in. *;Laser Nailfile: A laser disguised as a nailfile, for cutting ropes and used for escaping. It seems to replace the lipstick in the 3rd and 4th season. *;Sonic Disintegrator Boombox: A sonic disintegrator disguised as a boombox. The sounds it produces can cause pain if heard, push people away, and break solid objects such as glass. It first appeared in the Season 1 episode "Silicon Valley Girls" but did not appear again until Season 3, where it was used in quite a few episodes. It was also available for the girls' mothers in the episode "Totally Busted! Part III". *;Tornado in a Can of Hairspray: A can of hair spray that, when first used, creates a poweful, but uncontrollable, whirlwind which can capture anything in its path, including villains. It appeared only three times: in the Season 1 episode "The New Jerry," and in the Season 2 episodes "I Want My Mummy" and "Starstruck." Geraldine Husk used a similar item called "Tornado in a Tub" to eliminate the spies in the Season 4 episode "Arnold the Great." *;Multifunction Charm Bracelets: The name is self-explanatory. Features include mini dynamite sticks, drill, and lockpick. It's a pink bracelet used for multiple purposes. For example, in "Futureshock!" Clover uses the bracelet to deactivate the WOOHP security panel at the entrance (due to failure of access). *;Hairpick Lockpick: Hair clips capable of picking any lock. In one episode, the spies used it to open doors. *;Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer: A hair dryer that can blow things at extreme levels and can also suck air in (but also capable of melting ice). In the first two seasons, a larger and less sleek model called "Wind Tunnel 3000" was used instead. *;False Teeth: A pair of false teeth that are able to absorb all liquids that pass through the mouth. *;Extendable Rod Mascara: A stick of mascara that can shoot out a net to capture villains. *;Turbo Shovel 2.0: Used only in the episode, "I Want My Mummy". A turbo-powered shovel that can dig through many surfaces, including breaking objects. Clover had a big problem with hers, since she didn't know how to handle it and it got out of control. *;Metal-Mashing Boxing Glove: An experimental gadget, one of only a few from "Evil Airlines Much?" that worked. The gadget resembles a large, silver boxing glove. It can be used to break-in through hard objects, including the toilet exhaust hatch of a plane. Freezing and Stunning *;Stun-Tan Lotion: When the lotion is squirted on an object, it can stop its movement for several hours, becoming yellow tan in color. This was only used in the Season 1 episode "The New Jerry" and has not been seen since. *;Ice Queen Perfume: Actually a bottle of liquid nitrogen, disguised as perfume in a yellow/ice blue star shaped perfume bottle, capable of instantly freezing anything that's in the spray's path. It replaced the Stun Tan Lotion on the enigmatic messij Season II. Examination *;Crimescene Scanner Watch: A watch that can scan for evidence in crime scenes. *;L.I.A.B. 9000: Lab In A Briefcase. A white briefcase containing scanning equipment; it can be used to identify organisms and chemicals. Scanner Hairbrush : A Small Hairbrush That Once A Hair Is Put On It , It Scans The DNA Telling The Spies Who It Is. Used In 'Starstruck' By Sam. Rejected Gadgets *;Quick-Stash Mustache: A gadget Sam and Alex had to test. It was a mustache that held anything. They gave it a bad report since it's useless to females and it makes people fall forwards when they put large objects in it. It also grows for everything you put in it, and its size became too overwhelming. *;Fire-Ants Hot Pants: A gadget that was tested by Sam and Alex. The hot pants were a pair of pants that gave off heat to the wearer, but far too much. *;Nuclear-Powered Jet Helmets: A gadget tested by Sam and Alex. Rejected for not being easy to steer, and for having low fuel capacities. Protection *;Fluffy Pendants: These are fluffy pendants that serve as gas masks (or possibly respirators). *;Flavaphones: These were helmets that formed giant afros to protect the girls' heads from whatever came their way. The afros were the same color as each spy's individual hair color. *;All-Weather Umbrellas: When activated, they serve as a force field that is in the shape of an umbrella. See also *Totally Spies! Category:Totally Spies! Totally